A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for processing a plurality of image signals, and more particularly to a system for processing a plurality of image signals, which can reproduce an initial image by processing one or more image signals with a single image processor when a plurality of image signals must be processed from one or more video cameras.
B. Description of Related Art
A conventional video camera is basically a charge coupled device (CCD) camera using a charge coupled device. The CCD camera is a machine which transforms an image signal inputted through a charge coupled device, that is, a solid image pickup device, into an electrical signal and reproduces a image corresponding to the inputted image signal.
The CCD camera is often employed in a bank or a large department store as a supervisory camera for security purposes and peace preservation. In recent times, the CCD camera has also been employed in individual homes as an identifying camera for security and peace preservation.
Conventionally, when CCD cameras are disposed in various positions in the location of use, e.g., a bank, and are used to monitor customers for the preservation of the public peace, the individual CCD cameras are positioned at a variety of desired positions throughout the location of use. These CCD cameras in turn reproduce images from the desired positions on a monitor.
This thereby allows for the monitoring of the customers by disposing the CCD cameras throughout the location of a use. Each individual CCD camera includes a signal input block for inputting an image signal, an image processor for processing the signal inputted from the signal input block and a power supply for supplying power to each block of the CCD cameras.
Accordingly, in order to control one or more CCD cameras, microcontrollers for controlling each camera of the one or more cameras are connected in parallel by one or more communication channels, and the microcontrollers transmit operation control signals to the cameras through the corresponding communication channels.
Accordingly, in order to control one or more CCD cameras, microcontrollers for controlling each camera of the one or more cameras are connected in parallel by one or more communication channels, and the microcontrollers transmit control signals to the cameras are operated through the corresponding communication channels.
However, a separate communication channel for controlling each of the one or more cameras is required. This increases the cost of manufacture in the conventional art because a plurality of cameras are controlled in parallel.
To overcome the above disadvantage, Korean Patent Appln No. 93-3104 filed on Mar. 3, 1993 entitled "CONTROL SYSTEM FOR CONTROLLING A CAMERA AND METHOD THEREOF" has proposed a technique which can control a plurality of CCD cameras by a single transmitter by transmitting serially a control signal to control a zooming operation and focusing operation of a plurality of CCD cameras. This prevents an increase in communication channels for controlling a plurality of CCD cameras and reduces the cost of manufacture.
However, Korean Patent Appln No. 93-3104 has the disadvantage that the cost of installation rises as the number of the CCD cameras increases because each individual CCD camera includes an image signal input block and an image signal processor for processing the inputted image signal to be processed. These individual CCD cameras are installed respectively throughout the area to be monitored, and the images they capture are reproduced when one or more of the images from the CCD cameras are processed.
In addition, it has another disadvantage of not providing a compact CCD camera because the CCD cameras disposed in a place to be supervised must include the signal input block, the signal processor, and the power supply.